


Chained

by Rosela978



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Loads of angst after first few chapters, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, just letting you know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosela978/pseuds/Rosela978
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A spiral of mixed emotions and Kyubey's constant pushing, she's close to breaking. The only thing keeping her grounded was the love of her life, but what happens when that would soon be gone as well? Her wish is final and she's sure that she'll regret ever making it, even if it means saving herself and another. What will become of her? ON HIATUS!!!! SORRY!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_A void. That's what I find myself in. A void of endless despair and misery. The pain encloses me, makes me feel like I was nothing. Soon, it feels like I'm vanishing. Disappearing until there's nothing left..._

Chapter 1

I feel my eyes closing. Oh no, I shouldn't be doing this. She'll be so angry, but I just can't help it. It was overtaking me. I felt tired. I felt sleepy. Goodness, I don't think I can last another minute. I close my eyes, feeling the bliss of sleep overtake me. I'm sorry... I let you down...

"Takahashi-san!"

I scream, raising my head and flailing my arms. "I'm sorry, Saotomi-san! I just couldn't help it! I felt so tired and this is so boring and..." I stop when she gives me that stare. I gulp, hugging myself. I see her write something down and I know it's a detention slip. I groan as she hands it to me.

"Maybe you should go to the office right now and show them that you have detention after school," Saotomi-san says, glaring at me. I nod, getting up and going out the door. This was so embarrassing. I know who volunteers in the office with the administrators and I didn't want him to see this. He knows I get sent to the office regularly in other classes for falling asleep, but he doesn't work there at that time. Saotomi-san was patient with me, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't stay awake. Now, the most embarrassing thing's going to happen to me and I couldn't get out of it.

I breathe deeply as I enter the office. The administrator was busy typing things on the computer and I know her too well to not interrupt her when she was typing away. I look around and see that Satoshi was not here. I sigh in relief, thinking I wasn't going to see him. That was until I heard the office door open. I didn't want to turn to see if it was him or not, but then he went behind the desk. He sees me and smiles. I look away. This was too embarrassing. "Ah, Takahashi-san," Nakahara-san said and I look to her, seeing Satoshi from the corner of my eye. "Another detention from falling asleep?"

I nod, handing her the slip. She looks and types on the computer yet again. "Hmm, Saotomi-san never sends you to the office. I guess you finally annoyed her enough." I remain quiet, seeing if Satoshi was looking, but it seems he was staring down at some papers. "You're silent today. Usually you would be talking away at something that was irrelevant to everyday life." She continues to type, but then looks up at me. "Are you alive in there?"

"I am..." I quietly say. She raises an eyebrow, not understanding why I was suddenly silent today.

She rolls her eyes. "I don't even want to know. With you, anything could happen." I sigh, glancing to Satoshi. He was looking at me, quite amused with my embarrassment. I glare at him and cross my arms. I never wanted him to see this because of this reason. He was going to constantly tease me for the rest of the day. "Alright," Nakahara-san says, handing me a little sheet of paper. "Stay here for the rest of class." I nod, going to the seat near the desk and sitting down. I sigh, putting my chin on my hand and propping myself up so I wouldn't fall asleep. Yes, I could fall asleep on this chair if I wanted to... and if I didn't want to.

After a while, I felt the boredom creep up on me. I stare up at the clock and noticed it was only 1:30 P.M. Great, there's an hour left of class and I was stuck in this chair. I groan, my hands coming up to rub my eyes from sleep. "Makeba-san," Nakahara-san said to Satoshi. "I need to make a run real quick. Make sure that she doesn't leave." She glares at me and I raise an eyebrow. She truly hates me, doesn't she?

As she leaves, Satoshi suddenly sits next to me. I cross my arms and look away. "What do you want?" I ask. I see from the corner of my eye that he was just looking at me with that smug, little smirk of his. I glare at the wall. "I said, what do you want?"

He leans in closer. "You look cute when you pout," He says, smiling more because of the blush that happened to cross my cheeks. I knew he was my boyfriend, but I still needed to get my mind wrapped around it. It was hard knowing someone liked me more than a friend and I couldn't even believe that someone liked me at all. When Satoshi asked me to be his girlfriend, I thought it was a joke, especially since I liked him a lot. It went on for a few minutes before I realized he was being serious. "You're such a tsundere," He teases. I glare again. I hate when he calls me that, even though I know for a fact that it's true.

"Stop already!" I say, turning my body away from him as well. He laughs, only going to the chair on my other side to face me. I glare at him.

His smile turns soft. "Takiko," He breathes my name. "Why must you be so cold?"

I blush once again. "I... I..." I was lost for words.

"Is it because of me?" He looks sad. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No!" I burst out. "Of course not!"

He cheers up again. "Good, I don't like it when I'm the cause of your distress."

I look away. "I don't think you'll ever be..."

I see him smile and lean closer to kiss my cheek. "I hope not."

He stands up and I was wondering why. That's when Nakahara-san enters the office. I sigh, hating her even more for ruining a perfect moment that was happening. I lean back in my chair, preparing myself for a very boring time in this office.

~~~

The bell rings finally and I shoot up from my chair. Heading to the door, I didn't even get a chance to touch it before it was opened by Satoshi. I look at him, seeing him smile at me. "Let me walk you home," He says. I give a small smile, so small that I don't even think he can see it, and nod. We head out of the office and to the front of the school. In that time, I see many people saying hi to Satoshi. He smiles and waves back to each and every one of them. And also in that time, I see many girls glaring at me, wondering why such a nice and kind guy was with a very cold girl. I knew that's what they were thinking. 

We start to head to my house and I remain quiet. He doesn't say anything, knowing that when I'm quiet, I was thinking and rarely liked to be bothered with. I liked that about him. He understood when it was time to be serious. Not only was he cute with short brown hair and soft hazel eyes, he made sure to keep me happy. I never understood why he wanted to. I was mean to many people, and I didn't think I deserved to be happy. It's not like I try to be mean, it just comes out... Why do I do that?

Satoshi attempts to hold my hand, but I pull away quickly. He looked surprised and then hurt. I felt guilty, very guilty. "I... I'm sorry. It was just a reaction and I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine," He says, smiling sadly at me. "I know you didn't mean to." 

I couldn't think of anything to say and we walk in an awkward silence. I hug myself and look anywhere that wasn't him. Why is he with me? It travels through my mind the reasons why he shouldn't be with me. I'm harsh, I'm distant, I hurt his feelings quite a bit, and I'm not even that pretty. Was he with me because he was sorry for me? No, that can't be it... Can it? I look to him and see that he was staring ahead. I'm sorry...

We get to my house, both of us still being very silent. I look down at my feet, waiting for him to say something, but it was quiet for a while. I look up and see he's only inches from my face. I blush. "Satoshi..." I say, backing away a little. He smiles again.

"Yes?" He asks, getting closer again.

"You're too close," I reply, trying to back away again, but he puts his hands on my shoulders. I gulp.

"What can I do to help you feel comfortable?" He asked. I shrug my shoulders. He chuckles at that. "Well, we've been together for 2 months now... Can I have a kiss?" 

That's when I blush harder than I ever did before. I was pretty sure I looked like a ripe tomato because of that. He smiles wide, pulling me a little closer to him. I gulp, feeling my heart beating rapidly. Was he actually going to kiss me? He loses the smile to stare into my eyes. I try to look away, but I was lost in his eyes. He leans in close, and inside I was telling myself that I shouldn't be scared. Why was I scared in the first place? He gets even closer, closing his eyes. I lean in as well, but at the very last minute, I quickly move and kiss his cheek instead. As I pull away from him to have my own space again, he starts to laugh. What? Why was he laughing?

"I guess..." He continues to laugh. "I guess that will suffice." He laughs even more and I smile softly. After his laughing fit, we hug goodbye and I enter my house. 

I look around my small home, noticing that the only light on was in the kitchen. I head to it, peeking through the door. My mother was looking through papers, looking very frustrated. I turn to leave her be, but she calls my name. I sigh, going in the room and sitting across from her at the table. She looks at me sadly, but attempts to smile. "How was your day?" She asks, and I know she truly cares.

"It... It was ok," I reply, looking at the papers. I notice the words "bill overdue" and "30 days". I look up to her and she looks at me. She doesn't hide the papers, nor does she try to make up any excuses. I grab her hand. "We can get through this," I say softly. Her light eyes look at mine. I know what she's thinking. I look too much like my father with dark, black hair and dark eyes. I know she's thinking those things, but she's trying so very hard to care for me. Maybe the fact that I looked like her helped. "I'll get a job. I'll work hard."

She smiles, putting her other hand on mine. "You don't have to. I know that I work almost everyday and I work really late at times, but please don't worry. I'll handle this. Just focus on school and being happy ok?"

I feel my lip quiver and I know I'm about to cry, but I hold it in. I nod at her and she sighs. "How about you rest up? I'll get on dinner in a minute," She says, patting my hand. I get up and head to the door. I stop though, looking at her. She smiles at me. "Go on, it'll be fine." 

I nod again, going to my room. On my way there, I think of my father and how he was before he was gone from our lives. I glare at the floor, feeling anger course through me. Why? Why did he leave? I grab my doorknob and twist it open. And there on my bed was an odd looking cat staring at me, its lips in a weird smile. "Takahashi Takiko, would you make one single wish to become a magical girl and face a life of fighting witches?"


	2. Chapter 2

When I was a little girl, my father took me to the park often. I didn't know at the time why he would, but now that I'm older I remember seeing another young woman always with me. She looked younger than my mom and always smiled at me. Back then, I thought she was just another mother at the park, watching her child play along with the other children. Now, I know all about her...

I faintly see the visions of her go through my mind as this strange little cat stares into my eyes. The question that it asked was confusing and odd. It must've saw this and spoke again. "My name is Kyubey. I'm a being from another world that grants a wish to young girls like you to become magical girls. They then fight witches in return. It is a balance that happens in order for energy to be released. That energy is needed."

I remain quiet as it registers in my brain. Then one thing stands out that I have to ask. "Witches?"

Kyubey jumps on my bed and circles before sitting down. I shut my door and sit next to... it. I still don't know if it was a male or a female. "All of the bad things that happen here, fires, mass killings, even suicide, are mostly caused by witches. And those are just the weak ones. Other witches that are very powerful cause hurricanes, tornadoes, tsunamis, and much more. To make a balance, I create magical girls to fight these witches."

And Kyubey wanted me to become one, but... why? Why was I so special? I would imagine girls that had power, like princesses, would be wanted. So why would Kyubey pick a normal, teenage girl to be a magical girl? "You're from another world, right? Why not pick magical girls from there?"

"Well, you see, where I from, emotions do not exist. So if I were to create magical beings from there, they would not be as strong as human girls are."

I wasn't trusting this thing. I didn't know what it was, but when something in me tells me not to trust something, I was going to listen to it. I developed this over the course of my life. Kyubey sensed this and stands on my lap. "I will grant you one wish. Any wish that you want, and I will make it come true."

I know usually that would get to most girls, and it would benefit me greatly, but that voice was getting louder. It was telling me, practically screaming at me, not to do it. I breathe deeply and pick up Kyubey. It allows me to and I place it on my desk. I inspect it, looking closely. It didn't have any other face besides that little smile and those beady eyes. I guess it was right about not knowing emotions. Did it really want to bring balance to the world? "Takiko, will you make a wish?"

"No," I say without hesitation. I walk back to my bed and open my backpack. Hopefully that would be that, and Kyubey will leave. I needed to get started on my homework. As I get out my papers, Kyubey jumps on my bed again. I glare at it.

"It would mean a lot if you would become a magical girl." 

That statement alone made me feel uneasy. In my whole life, I have never heard "it would mean a lot" with me as the target of the sentence. What was so important about me? "No thanks," I reply, getting out my homework for that night. 

"What about your mother?" 

I get angry. "What about my mother?"

"She's struggling with your father gone. I'm sure she could use some help."

I know she can, but I am NOT going to use a wish to help her. That would be cheating for me and her. I also know that if she figured out what happened, she wouldn't even be happy about it. It would tear us apart. She needed to get back on her feet without magic, and I'm willing to help her if she needs it. "She'll be fine. I know she will."

Kyubey jumps down and heads towards the window. I thought that would be the end of it, but it turns its head. "There is a magical girl around here, even though she doesn't go to your school. She lives in apartment 203 on Miki Lane. You can go over there tomorrow and talk to her." And with that Kyubey jumps out of the window. 

Miki Lane, huh? That was only 3 blocks away. Tomorrow is Sunday, so I guess I can go and talk to her. I could see what it was like, but it wouldn't convince me to be one. "Takiko! Dinner's ready!" I hear my mother call. 

"Ok, Mama!" I call back, putting my homework on my desk and running out of my room. I wonder what this magical girl was like...

~~~

As I get ready in the morning, I hear the doorbell ring. I wonder who that could be. I put my black sash over my hair and head out of my room. "Takiko!" My mother calls. I go to the front door and notice something that made me blush. "Satoshi's here," She says, smiling at me. I nod to her and she goes to the living room, giggling. Satoshi smiles at me and I cross my arms.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, trying not to sound so rude. 

"Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to go out today," He says, smiling widely. I breathe in and sigh. Go out? As in a date? Sure, we were together for a while now, but we've never been on a date yet. And I had plans today. I don't know. 

"Oh.. W-Well, I already have plans today..." I say, hugging myself.

His smile fell and I already felt so guilty for saying that. "Oh, no! Not like that! I mean, I'm going to see a person... Who is a girl! A friend of mine."

He looks at me weirdly and I know what he's thinking. I have a friend other than him... It was weird of me to have another friend. He then smiles. "Really? Cool! And I was hoping that we could go out today..." He starts to think.

"H-How about tomorrow? It's a holiday right?" I say, hoping to make him happy once again. He looks at me.

"Yeah, it's a holiday. That's perfect." 

He smiles softly at me and I blush. "Oh, great." I kind of smile back. 

It was awkward for a moment before my mother interjects. "Alright then!" She says, going next to us. "Satoshi, I will be seeing you tomorrow, yes?"

He nods. Was she spying on us? "Ok, good! I'll see you then, Satoshi," She says, waving as he walks out of the door. 

"See ya, Takahashi-san! Bye Takiko!" He says waving. I wave back and my mother closes the door. 

"A friend? Who is she?" She asks suddenly, crossing her arms.

"She's from school. We got paired for a project at school."

She eyes me up and down, looking for a sign that I was lying. Technically, I was lying, but she couldn't see it since I actually was going to see someone. She smiles. "Alright, I'll see you at...?" 

Dang it! What time will I be back? "Uh.. Well, I didn't really plan well on the time. I'll say 3?"

She nods and smiles. "Ok, Takiko. Be safe."

I give her a small smile. "I will, Mama." 

She gives me a kiss on the forehead and I head on my way.

~~~

I walk towards the east where Miki Lane was. I was wondering how she was, this magical girl. Was she nice? Was she mean? How did she look? Just so many questions running through my head. I look around, seeing kids with their families and teenagers walking past me. They were smiling and having such a good time. The trees next to the small houses start to decrease as I get close to the city. The thing about where I live, it was between a suburban place and a city. Miki Lane was more in the city, making me a bit afraid. I didn't know what to expect since my school was more in the suburban neighborhood and I've only ever walked to school. 

I turn on Miki Lane and look for the apartment building. I see one that was right on the corner, so I quickly go to the door. There was a ringer there and I push the button that had 203 next to it. Only a moment later when someone answered. "Hello?"

"Hi," I say, my hands going to my sides quickly. "I'm Takahashi Takiko, I was looking for-"

"Come on inside!" She says, the door unlocking. "The elevator's on the right, but if you prefer the stairs, they are at the end of the hall straight ahead. I'm on the second floor."

I go inside and gulp. I hug myself as I look to the elevator. It looked secure enough, but my fears still overcome me. I go straight towards the sign that said stairs. I open the door, seeing the stairs that head up and down. The basement of course, but still, not knowing exactly what was down there was something that made me feel uneasy. I go up the stairs, hearing my footsteps echo through the large staircase. I try to focus on my breathing as other noises get to me. A door closing, the wind swirling through, endless silence, a ringing in my ear; I was shaking by the time I got to the second floor. I feel something behind me and I turn around quickly. Seeing nothing, I gasp and quickly open the door. I run through and close it behind me, breathing very fast. I try to calm my beating heart. I couldn't go to her like this! 

I breathe in and out slowly, calming myself. As my breathing evens out, I start walking through the hallway. I get to 203 and knock on the door. It opens and I see a girl there was was a little shorter than me. She had light brown, curly hair in high pigtails and it flows past her shoulders. She had kind, light blue eyes and a small smile. "Hello, Kyubey told me you were coming today. I'm Chuujitsu Yume." She smiles kindly at me and bows. I bow back, saying my name quietly. She nods and gestures. "Would you like to come inside?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first 4 chapters will be up today since I already had them written down. Please comment and leave kudos! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Sometimes it occurs to me the exact moment when things happen. My mother cries at around 12 in the morning after a long day of work. Satoshi is always at my door at 6:30 to walk with me to school. I sit in the music hallway at lunch so the people who give me snide remarks won't find me. My father was gone from my life on April 20th at 6:57 AM. 

Yume sat across from me at the coffee table, pouring tea into my cup. She smiles kindly, putting cream, sugar and honey in front of me. "You can put whatever you like." I stare down at them, contemplating on which one I should put. I've only had tea once in my life and it was with my mom when she decided to finally stop crying alone in her room and interact with the world. We only had sugar at the time, and so that's what I pick up to pour into my tea. I don't put much, but I knew that I liked my tea sweet. I guess I didn't want Yume to think I was greedy. Did that even count as greedy?

"Kyubey's told me a lot about you," Yume says, taking a sip from her cup. She was studying me, wondering what I'll say, how I'll react. When I don't say anything, she smiles again. "He told me you're full of potential. He says once you become a magical girl, you'll be very powerful."

"That is if I decide to be one. Right now, I'm not so sure," I reply, looking down at the table. The steam of the tea hits my face, making me turn my head to the side. I stare at the rug, wondering how I can be full of potential. Shouldn't girls that have courage be the ones that he wants? Girls who don't doubt themselves, girls who can speak for themselves, girls like Yume from what I can tell. 

"Why is that?" She pauses waiting for me to answer, but I don't. "If you're too scared, then don't be. Once you become a magical girl, you realize that you have all of this magical power in you that can defeat anything." I look up to her and see that's how she feels truly since she's beaming with excitement. I, on the other hand, doubt everything that's being said. "Oh, you haven't touched your tea."

I look down again, seeing my cup still full. "Um," I try to think of something to say, but I pick it up and take a sip. I try not to wince at how bitter it was. I couldn't think of anything to say making the silence between us very awkward. That's when Kyubey bounced onto the table. 

"Takiko, you do not have to take long to think of a wish. You have great potential in you." Kyubey stares at me, making me feel self conscious. 

"What makes me have potential?"

The question makes Kyubey quiet down and Yume look away to think. It was once again quiet as I take another sip. "Frankly, I do not know what makes you have potential, that's for you to figure out."

What kind of answer was that? Was that supposed to hook me in? Is that what he says to girls like me when they're unsure of being a magical girl? Kyubey sounded like he was full of wisdom, but maybe he was just full of himself. Time passes as Yume and I finish our tea. It was silent between us and I know Yume thinks I'm just scared. In truth, I am. How did I get into this mess? 

I look at the time and sigh. "It's after 2, I should get going," I say, standing up. Yume nods and smiles kindly. 

"I'll escort you out. Don't worry about the cup, I'll take care of it." She walks me to the door and I hesitate when it opens. Did I have to go back down the stairs? The elevator is out of the question. I look to her and see that she was looking at me confusingly. 

"Uh.." I say, looking to the doorway again. "Goodbye." I bow and rush out, not waiting for her answer. I don't look back; I didn't want to see that look that I always get from everyone.

~~~

Being back home was something that I was happy about. It was the only place that I felt safe, and then I think of how Satoshi makes me feel safe. It was weird really, how one person can change how you feel. But shouldn't my mother bring up those feelings in me? Shouldn't she make me feel at peace? I don't know why, but when I think of her, I don't feel that way. It bugs me.

I take a quick shower before bed. I lay down, staring at the ceiling, thinking of what has happened the past few days. It seems so unreal, like it was a dream. I groan, knowing that I have a date with Satoshi tomorrow. I know I like him a lot, but being near him makes me feel weird. Whenever we're together, I feel like I can trust him, but at the same time I'm afraid to. 

When I wake up the next morning, I cringe at the sunlight that was going through my window. I knew I closed the blinds last night, yet they were open. I groan as I sit up and rub my tired eyes. It seems that I'm always tired, no matter how much sleep I get. I get up, picking out my outfit for today, which was just a simple black t-shirt and dark jeans. I change quickly and then put on my sneakers. I pick up the black sash, looking over the silky mesh. I sigh, tying my hair up in a small bun with it. My bangs fall over my face, something I've styled it to do, covering my left eye.

My mother calls my name and I knew Satoshi was here. I guess she opened the blinds, knowing the bright sun would wake me up. I walk to the door, seeing Satoshi there laughing along with my mother. I feel warmth flooding through me and I know I'm blushing. "There you are! You know she just woke up a few minutes ago," My mother says. 

"Ma," I groan, looking away. I hear Satoshi chuckle.

"Well, I didn't want to get out of bed too, but knowing I was going to meet her I just sprung to life and got ready."

I blush even more. Why are you saying things like that to my mother? "Can we get going now?" I managed to say, even though I sounded pretty annoyed. 

~~~

The ice-cream shop was a little busy today since it was a holiday and it was going to close early. I order only a small vanilla cone with no toppings. Satoshi had teased me about it. "No toppings? Wow, brave girl to face the ice alone with nothing else!" He said. I rolled my eyes at that. It was just ice-cream, but he was always the one to be dramatic. He ordered a sherbert with tons of sprinkles. Ok, it wasn't tons, but it was a whole lot. We sat at a window table that was meant for two. I slowly lick the ice-cream, not wanting to get a brain freeze. I look to Satoshi to see he was scarfing it down. "I don't think you should-"

"Ah!" He says, squeezing his eyes shut. "Brain freeze!"

I roll my eyes for what seemed like the 10th time that day. "That's why I tried to warn you, idiot!" 

He opens his eyes and pouts. "Maybe it'll feel better if you kiss it." I just glare at him and he smiles. "I'm just kidding." His eyes were bright and warm and I felt... I look away.

"Well, stop kidding around," I said. He chuckles again. 

"But this is a date! We should be having fun and kidding around." With the pause, I look to him again. He was still smiling, looking at me.

"What?" I say, blushing a bit. "Why are you staring at me?"

"No reason. You're cute." I glare at that. "And you're ice-cream's melting."

I then look down to see my ice-cream was indeed melting and almost dripping to my hand. I lick it away and try my best to get all the liquid off. I hear him laughing and I blush even more. "Stop it!" I say, hitting his hand.

"Hey, no need to be mean!" His laughter slows down a little. "You just looked so cute." I sigh and look down at my ice-cream, noticing I was smiling a little. Apparently, he noticed too. "Aw, you're smiling."

I stop immediately and look up at him. "No, I'm not! See?" I glare again. He still had that stupid, happy expression on his face. 

"Ok, ok." He smiles even more. "Whatever you say."

So we finish our ice-cream in silence, but he still said a few things here and there. I didn't mind it too much and I realized that this was actually really fun. We head on our way, walking on the sidewalk. I noticed that he was leading me towards my house. I didn't think that it would end so soon, truthfully I didn't want this to end yet. 

Since the shop was in our little town, there were barely any cars on the two lane street. "Are we going to my house?" I ask, trying not to sound disappointed. He shakes his head.

"No, but the park is in that direction." He smiles at me. I purse my lips.

"Isn't that a little childish?" I ask, not knowing what we'll do at a park. 

"No, I don't think so. We just had ice-cream, isn't that a little childish?" He smirks when I look away.

"But I like ice-cream..." I say, crossing my arms. He laughs.

"You're pouting!" He pokes my arms and I flinch away.

"No I'm not!" 

He keeps laughing and I glare at him. I couldn't help but notice how he looked. His face was shining with happiness and joy, and he looked at me as if I was someone important. I couldn't help myself from feeling the same, but I kept my glare. We get to the park, and he pulls me towards the playground. Since this was a neighborhood park, there wasn't a lot of people there. He goes up the ladder and I just stare. He looks down at me. "Come on!" He says.

"We are teenagers for crying out loud! I'm not going to run around like a little kid." 

"I will tickle you if you don't come up here!" 

I cross my arms and turn away. "I dare you," I say quietly. That's when I hear a thud behind me and I turn to see he jumped. He smirks at me as he slowly gets closer. I gulp and then start running, hearing him chase me. "Stop it!" I say, feeling myself laugh a little. 

"I told you I would!" He says, a little out of breath. This is when I thank myself for having a lot of stamina, but I feel him grab my arm and pull me back. I shriek as I fall into him and he starts tickling me. I laugh even though it hurts. 

"Ah! Stop!" I keep laughing and he laughs along. I didn't like being tickled that much.

He stops after a second and laughs as I hit his arm. "Hey! I did warn you!"

"You're mean," I say, walking away. He follows me. 

"Well, I'm sorry," He says, hugging me from behind. I freeze at that. He chuckles. "Do you want to go on the swings?" 

I nod, letting him hold my hand as he leads me to the swings. I sit and start to swing myself, but he goes behind me and pushes me. "What... what are you doing?" I ask.

"I'm helping you," He says simply and I let him. It was silent as he pushes me on the swings and I just enjoy the wind. I wasn't going particularly high or fast; he knew I didn't really like thrills, so he didn't push me to go higher or faster. It was calm and I felt my mind wander. For once, it didn't wander into bad thoughts. 

I breathe slowly, taking in the warmth of the sun. The soft, swinging lulled me into not thinking about my problems. Everything that happened that week, all gone and I was floating. It was peaceful, it was calm, so when it slowly stopped, I opened my eyes. I don't even know when I closed them. In front of me was Satoshi, his hands on either side of me, holding the swing. I gulp when he leans in closer. Is he really? I've never kissed anyone... was I ready?

The thing that surprised me was I wasn't moving away or getting all too scared. I even welcomed the thought and closed my eyes. I feel his lips touch mine and I couldn't think of anything else. The only thing that I could think of was Satoshi and how our lips felt so right together. Maybe, just maybe, I like him a lot more than I originally thought.


	4. Chapter 4

He was happy, or so I thought. My father and my mother were always smiling around me and having pleasant conversations. I didn’t know what made them grow so far apart. Were they even happy at that time, or were they pretending just so I would grow up happily? Was it my fault? Was it me that made him so angry?

Since my house was just down the street, I forced Satoshi to start walking back to his house. It was getting past our curfews, and I know he had a long walk to go. He didn’t go at first, telling me that I needed to be walked home like a true gentleman would do, but he gave in when I crossed my arms and stayed put where I was standing. Besides, I know I can take care of myself; my house was only at the end of this street, and that’s where I was heading after I said goodbye to Satoshi.

I then realized that it had gotten darker outside. I gulp, forcing myself to keep walking even though I felt my heart beating faster. My footsteps were the only thing that I hear, but soon I hear the rustling of the leaves on the trees and the wind howling in my ear. I hug myself, trying to ignore the noises. It was useless though as I jump and look behind me, thinking I had heard something. There was nothing though, and I turn ahead again, walking a bit faster. Soon it turns darker around me, and I know that it had to be my imagination because the sun was just setting and now it’s pitch black. I couldn’t even see ahead of me, and I stop to look around. I couldn’t see anything, it was just dark around me. I start to breathe heavily, putting my head in my hands. “No, no, no..!” I say, seeing a blob come up from the darkness. I know I’m paranoid, but not crazy! I close my eyes and drop to my knees. “No! Stop! Stop!!” 

I hear the blob getting closer to me, and I open my eyes to see it was right in front of me. It’s bright orbs for eyes look right at me and it opens its mouth to show sharp teeth. I scream at the sight of it, trying to crawl away. “Don’t worry!” I hear a familiar voice,and soon a figure flies past me to hit the creature. It flies back, letting out a shriek. The figure lands in front of me, turning around. “It’s alright!”

“Yume?” I question, seeing she looked different than before. Her hair was still up in high pigtails, having baby blue bows in each one. The rest of her outfit had baby blue and pink as the design, but I couldn’t make out the details because she nods and runs to the blob. “Yume, wait!”

I see bright crystals forming around her hands, forming daggers. “I’ll be fine!” She says, grabbing the daggers and flicking them towards the blob. They hit with a crush into the goop, making the creature stagger. Yume didn’t stop as she formed more daggers and throwing them, hitting the creature each and every time. An even bigger shine of crystals form a large dagger and she holds it up with one finger. “Penetrante Finalé!” She yells as she flicks it forwards, splitting through the blob and making it explode. Soon the street turns back to normal and the darkness disappears. Yume’s outfit fades away as well and she walks to me, holding out her hand. “See?”

I sigh, taking her hand and standing up with her help. “That was… That was…” I didn’t even know what to say. She took that thing out without any help. She looked so confident… 

She smiles. “That’s what it’s like being a Magical Girl. Usually people can’t see the witches or familiars, but since you have potential in you, you can see them just like any Magical Girl.” She looks down the road. “Need a walk home?”

I look as well, hugging myself. “Uh, yes that would be nice.”

So Yume walks me home, telling me more about the witches and their familiars. Apparently, the one that she had just fought was a familiar. She also showed me her soul gem, which is a gem that contained magical abilities. It was a dull blue and it surprised me since her clothing was so bright. “If I use magical energy, it darkens my soul gem. I need a Grief Seed in order to make it bright again.”

“A Grief Seed?” I question. We stop in front of my house and I wait for her answer.

“It’s a seed that witches drop when defeated. It drains the negativity out of my soul gem.”

I look away. But what happens when your soul gem completely turns black? “Will you be ok?” I ask.

Yume nods. “Of course, I have enough magical energy to fight a witch and get a Grief Seed. I’ll be fine.” 

I look to my house. “It was close to my mom…” 

“Yes, but it’s alright. Kyubey tells me if a witch or familiar will harm people.” I turn to Yume, seeing Kyubey at her feet. 

“And you can help, Yume is alone fighting the witches and sometimes it gets pretty tough on her.”

I stare at the forever smiling face, seeing no emotion in the pink eyes. “I can see that…” It was true though. Yume didn’t have trouble taking out the familiar, but her soul gem had gotten negative because of it. She’s probably going to fight a witch without having her full energy. “Just… Just let me think, ok?” I rush towards my door, fumbling with the key that I took out of my pocket. 

“Do not take long, Takiko.”

I open the door, hesitating at the remark that Kyubey uttered. I look back to Yume, seeing her looking at me worriedly. It was a look that I only get from Satoshi, and I run through the door, slamming it shut. 

~~~

My mother was in her room, and I didn’t open the door. She was crying again. She usually did this at midnight, but it seems like she had a horrible day if she was crying this early. I walk past, heading to my room. Of course, even when I had a good day, I still come home feeling… worthless. My mom needs help, and I know my wish could help her. I could wish for us to be successful enough to get by at least… That would be nice. But would it be worth it? Would she be angry if she found out? Would she leave like daddy?

~~~

Satoshi was on time as usual to walk with me to school. He was happy, probably because of the date we had yesterday. I smile a little, trying to be happy as well, but it was hard. It’s a good thing he didn’t notice as we walk to school hand in hand. The morning was stressful as well; my classes were hard to concentrate on. My mind was filled with everything that was happening, why did it have to be this way? I wonder when Yume was going to fight a witch to get a Grief Seed… Did she have enough energy? I know she said she did, but what if she didn’t? My mother… she was crying more and more, and we might not have a home by the end of the month. Was she going to be ok? Were we going to be ok? 

The bell rings to go to lunch, but I wait until everyone was out the door before leaving. I hug myself and go through the crowd of kids without making any eye contact. I didn’t want to see anyone look at me like they usually do. I never knew why they hated me so much, but I guess it had to do with Satoshi. He’s nice to everyone, and he’s always helping people. I’m mean and cold-hearted...

Someone grabs my shoulder to pull me back, and I grunt as I fall to the floor. I look up to see a girl there, glaring at me. “Takahashi Takiko, correct? You’re the girl who’s always glaring at people, who’s always making everyone here miserable, who’s dating the kindest guy in the school…” She sneers as I get up and cross my arms. “That never made sense to me,” She continues. “How did he even be with you in the first place? How did you two meet? I’m sure that you were mean to him just like you are with everyone else, or did you pretend to be nice to him?” I look around and notice that there was a crowd looking at us. 

“Just leave me alone,” I say, trying to go past her, but she pushes me back. 

“I’m not done talking to you.” She gets closer to me, glaring even more. “Do you even know what you’ve done? You’ve taken away the one guy that I’ve loved ever since I can remember. I was so nice to him and yet, he never returned those feelings. And then when I found out he was with you, I flipped. How could he like you? Does he feel sorry for you, he is a nice guy after all.”

My worries from the beginning, repeated back to me, sounded worse said aloud. I was close to a break down, I can feel the tears trying to make their way out of my eyes. I looked around at the crowd frantically, catching those familiar hazel eyes looking at me. He looked so worried, the same look Yume was giving me last night. I couldn’t take it then. I run past the girl, making sure to run as fast as I could so no one could follow me. I push open the doors to the music hall and lean against the wall, letting the tears flow down my face. Satoshi was the only one making me survive through this, was he really only being nice?

I slide down the wall and pull my knees to my chest. I cry even harder as the doors open. No one should be here during lunch, who was this? Most likely someone followed me. I felt a hand on my shoulder. “Takiko…” Satoshi… Of course it was him… “Don’t believe a word she said.”

I look up to him surprised. “W-What?”

“Did you expect me to come here and tell you what she said was true?” He looked hurt, but pushed it down. I look away and wipe away the tears. “I’m not that type of guy to be with someone that I feel sorry for or that I’m just a nice guy. That girl, Shirou-san.. She’s nice to me, but I know how she truly is with others. That’s why I didn’t like her. But when we first met, I knew how you were and how you acted around others. I saw that you didn’t mean to be that way and when I got to know you, you became so open. I know that it doesn’t seem that way, especially with how you are, but you showed more and more of yourself without meaning to. Like how you blush when you hear something embarrassing no matter what it is, or how you make up excuses when you do something oddly charming for me, or how you become so kind when animals are involved, or how you smile at any little thing I do… It just goes on and on, Takiko. You’ve become so special to me and I'm not gonna let Shirou-san ruin that." He takes a hold of my hand. "I'm not gonna let anyone ruin that." 

The tears flow again, but this time from happiness. "Thank you, Satoshi..." I won't let anything get to me at this moment, Satoshi was here for me and I know I'll be ok.

~~~

We walk home after school as usual, and for once I felt happier than I ever been. Everything that's happened that week, everything that made me feel upset or angry or weak, was all gone in this moment. Nothing could make me feel like that right now. That was until I see the car quickly turn the corner, heading towards us too fast to react. It wasn't until I was falling to the ground, feeling my knees and hands painfully hitting the road, that I realized what Satoshi had done. I hear him scream, hear the thud of the car as it hits... Was this our fate from the start?

**Author's Note:**

> This story was posted on Fanfiction.net a while back, and I decided to post it and continue it here.


End file.
